


Battle Scars

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto tries to hide his recent injury he’d given to himself from Ignis, who accepts the brush off but he knows it’s only a matter of time before he tries to ask him about it again. Set after the events of Altissia.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavender_aiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_aiden/gifts).



> A close friend had a birthday recently, and they requested this scenario. :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Ignis finding out that Prompto burned himself in the cave while talking to Aranea

* * *

With Noctis now sealed in the Crystal, the three men stood by and looked at it with trepidation. “What are we supposed to do now?” Prompto asked, not at all sure what their next plan was. He had no idea that Noctis was going to be absorbed into it, and who knew for how long. “Are we taking this back to Insomnia?” 

“It’s not safe there.” Ignis commented, standing off to the side, looking as upset as the rest of them. “Gladio - contact the Marshal. See what he suggests we do.” 

“Got it.” 

Prompto walked over to where Ignis was standing, and put a hand on his back. “Did you know this would happen?” 

“I had been afraid of it, yes. But did I know? No, not until Noctis did what had to be done.” He kept his hand on his back, and felt him take a deep breath. “How are you? Do you need any curatives? Do you need to rest? I know this has been equally as challenging, if not more so for you considering how Noctis found you.” 

“We can talk about it later.” Prompto had no desire to discuss what had happened while he’d been under Ardyn’s ‘care’, if one could even call it that. “Looks like Gladio is wrapping up his phone call.” He saw him put his phone away, and then addressed him. “What did Cor say?” 

“That we should take it to Angelgard.” 

“That makes sense.” Ignis agreed, nodding his head. “Can the two of you find a transport that we can use to bring it over there? We might run into more trouble.” 

“We’ll handle it.” He was quick to nod his head, and looked at Gladio. “I can go and find one for us to use. Doesn’t mean I’ll know how to pilot it.” 

“I know the basics.” Gladio offered him a smile, which made him feel better. After revealing to his friends who he really was, he’d been afraid that they would turn on him, especially with their common thread now sealed away inside of the Crystal. “Go and look for it. When you find one, tell me your location, and I’ll come to you.” 

Prompto nodded his head again. “Iggy? You gonna be okay?” He was always worried about Ignis now. After what had happened in Altissia, they had grown closer in a short amount of time, and having been separated from them for so long, his one constant thought had been if Ignis was doing okay without him. 

“I’ll be fine. Hurry up, so we can get out of here faster.” 

“Right!” 

It didn’t take him very long to find a transport that was full of fuel. He sent a text to Gladio on how to reach the hanger he was in, and then the two of them took off in it and rose up to the top of the Keep. He hopped out and walked over to Ignis. “I see you were successful.” Ignis greeted him. 

“You can’t see.” He teased, hoping to bring a smile to Ignis’ face, as it was getting easier to make jokes about the awful trauma that he’d experienced in Altissia. 

The soft laugh that left Ignis’ mouth kept the smile on his own face as he helped move him towards the transport. “You’re right, that was a poor use of vocabulary on my part. Will you two be able to move the Crystal without my help?” 

“You’d only be in the way. And I mean that without being rude.” Gladio commented, as they passed him walking up onto the transport. “Get him settled, and then come help me, Prom.” 

“Will do!” He moved Ignis over to the front of the transport, and helped him sit down in the co-pilot’s seat. “It shouldn’t take us very long. Sit tight, okay?” 

Ignis put his hand around his right wrist, and he felt his thumb push against the still somewhat tender flesh of his wrist when he’d decided to try and get rid of that stupid barcode. “What…? Prompto - are you hurt?” 

“Please, Iggy. Not right now.” A wave of sadness hit him hard and fast as he snatched his hand away from Ignis’ grip. “We’ll be right back.” 

“Very well.” 

He could hear in Ignis’ voice that he wasn’t really happy with his comment, but this wasn’t something he wanted to deal with right now. They had to get the Crystal onto the ship so they could fly away from this awful place. He stepped off the transport and saw Gladio was getting the chains down. “Need some help, big guy?”

“You know I do.” Gladio seemed to be in better spirits than Ignis, but it could be for the sake of them all. Prompto was having a difficult time keeping it together as he removed more chains, and then helped Gladio lower the Crystal to the floor. “Sheesh - who knew this was going to be so heavy? When he gets out, he’s going on a diet. Stupid asshole.” 

Prompto laughed, the absurdity that it was Noctis’ fault the Crystal was so heavy due to his weight was just what he needed to hear. They carried it up to the transport, and got it tied down. “Cor is going to meet us at Angelgard with a few Glaives. I told him we’d be there in about six hours, if my calculations are right.” Gladio dropped down into the pilot seat. “Let’s get the fuck out of here, huh?”

“Yes, let’s.” Ignis agreed, now sitting back comfortably in the co-pilot seat. 

Prompto sat down in the back of the transport, trying not to think about how it was meant for things that looked like him. His left hand dropped down onto his right wrist as he touched the healing scar, biting his lip. _That’s not me. I’m my own person_. He had to remember that after telling Noctis the truth, he hadn’t cared. What he was worried about was the man sitting up next to Gladio, and how he really felt about knowing where he was from. _So stupid_. 

It took them almost seven hours to fly from Gralea back to the Lucian side of Eos. When Gladio brought the transport down, they saw Cor waiting for them with a handful of Glaives and Hunters. Prompto recognized a few, but didn’t really want to engage with them. He stood off to the side as he saw Gladio and Ignis tell Cor what had happened, and saw the Crystal being carried off by the handful of people that had been waiting for them. 

They finished up with getting the Crystal secured, and then walked over to the beach, where there were a few boats waiting to take them back over to the mainland. He looked over at Gladio, and saw that he was in an in depth conversation with Cor. Deciding not to bother him, he walked over to where Ignis was standing on the boat that the four of them chose to return on, and cleared his throat to announce his presence to him. 

“Prompto?” He walked up next to Ignis, who turned towards him. “Is that you?” 

“It is, Iggy.” The lights of Galdin were shining bright, their boat heading towards that dock, rather than Cape Caem for the night. “What do you say we get a room at the Quay hotel tonight?” 

“I think that sounds like a marvelous idea.” Ignis held his hand out, which Prompto took. “Ask Gladio and the Marshal if they wish to join us?” 

“I will.” He gave Ignis’ hand a squeeze, then went over to where the other two men were standing. “We’re going to get a room at the Quay hotel tonight. Do you two want to join us?” 

“I’ve gotta get back to Iris.” Gladio shook his head. “Cor brought his motorcycle over to the resort, so we’re going to take that and head back to Lestallum.” 

It felt weird to hear that Gladio already had plans. _Is this how it was going to be, now that Noctis was gone?_ He gave a nod of his head. “Okay, got it. We’ll meet up with you guys tomorrow?” 

“Stay here for a bit, while we get things figured out up north.” Cor shook his head. “We’ll send for you when it’s safe.” 

He gave another nod of his head. “Okay, Marshal. That’s definitely something we can do. Assuming we have enough funds.” 

“You do.” Cor nodded his head. “We made sure to transfer plenty once Gladio told us what had happened in Gralea.” 

“Great, thank you.” 

He walked back over to Ignis, the dock coming closer and closer as they sped through the night, the spray of salt water touching his skin and lips. “It’s going to be you and me for a bit, Iggy. Cor doesn’t think it’s safe for us to travel up to Lestallum yet. You okay with that?” 

“I am.” 

Nothing else was said between the two of them, Prompto thinking about everything that had happened over the last week. The boat docked, and the four of them left together, Prompto and Ignis splitting off when they went to go get a room at the hotel. They said their goodbyes to both Gladio and Cor, and then headed into their suite, which was one Prompto knew they had spent plenty of nights in prior to everything that had happened recently. 

“Remember this room, Iggy?” He asked, as they both went into the common area, the bedrooms off to the side. “Feels a little strange, doesn’t it?” 

“What time is it, Prompto?” The sound of weariness colored Ignis’ words, Prompto’s heart hurting in his chest as he realized that Ignis was no doubt emotionally exhausted after everything that had happened. 

“Late.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “A little after one.” 

“Let’s go lay down.” 

Prompto wanted to ask if Ignis meant he wanted him to join him in his bed, or just as a general statement, but was too afraid of sounding foolish. But, it seemed he didn’t have to, as Ignis reached for his hand and led him towards the room he would normally occupy with Noctis. He threaded his fingers with Ignis’, their palms coming to rest against each other as he took over leading them over to the bedroom. 

Turning his back to give Ignis privacy as they got undressed, Prompto’s heart began to pound hard in his chest. Not that he didn’t want to spend the night with Ignis in this room - there were two beds, after all, but he had a feeling that Ignis might request he sleep in his bed tonight. Which presented a myriad of problems - the biggest being that Prompto wasn’t sure it would be appropriate. What if Ignis was turning towards him due to the loss of Noctis? Was that fair? Is he a second choice? These were the thoughts that began to fill his mind as he took a seat on the bed he’d claimed for him. 

Luckily, Ignis hadn’t bothered to ask him to join him, which was a little relieving to Prompto, but then those thoughts came back, making him doubt many things. “You think so loud.” He heard the smirk in Ignis’ voice, even though due to the darkness in the room he couldn’t actually see it. “What are you thinking about?” 

“You don’t want to know.” Prompto muttered, hugging the sheet up to his chin as he stayed laying on his side. “Aren’t you tired?” 

“I am, but I think I’ve reached the point where I’m so tired, I’m no longer tired.”

Prompto laughed, feeling a little better as he couldn’t help but agree with that sentiment. “Boy, do I know how that feels. These last couple of weeks have been pretty awful, but now that I can rest, I don’t think I can.”

“Why don’t you come over here?” 

And there it was. Ignis was inviting him to lay in bed with him. Not that that would be something new, as Prompto had taken it upon himself while Noctis had been in his coma, that he took care of Ignis right after the battle in Altissia. He’d slept by his side, night after night, helping him to deal with the blindness that Ignis kept saying would get better, but after four days of saying that, Prompto knew he wasn’t telling the truth. So they had slept with one another - platonically - Prompto offering him comfort when there was no one else to provide it. 

He got up from his bed and walked over to Ignis’ bed, slipping under the raised covers. He was glad he kept his underwear on, because the bed was large but it was still a little snug. “I’m here.” He whispered, as he felt Ignis put a hand on his waist, then slipped it to be around his back. He moved to be in his arms, the warmth that his body provided one that helped calm his racing heart, to a degree. It had been so _long_ since he’d slept on a bed that he almost didn’t know how to act. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Ignis’ arms held him a little closer. “I know something is bothering you.” A sound between a cry and a laugh left his mouth as he tried to articulate to Ignis just what was wrong, when the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. He felt Ignis’ hand touch his right wrist, his fingers honing in right on the healing scar, Prompto too afraid to pull it away from him. “Why don’t we start with this?” 

“You’re going to be mad at me.” He whispered, tears already beginning to fall from his eyes as he felt the gentle touch of Ignis’ hand rubbing back and forth over the barcode. “I don’t want you to be upset.” 

“I won’t be upset with you, Prompto.” Wanting to believe what Ignis was saying, he kept his mouth shut as he put his face against the side of his neck. “You hurt yourself intentionally, didn’t you?” 

More sobs wracked his body as he gave a small nod of his head. “You don’t understand. I’m….” He took a deep breath and tried to keep the waver out of his voice, but it didn’t work. He continued to cry instead. “I’m not a real person, Ignis. I’m a clone. Or, I was made into a clone. This…..this stupid barcode - I knew it meant something, but I didn’t think it would mean that.” A dry sob left his throat, as all the emotions he’d been feeling the last few weeks came pouring out of him. “So I decided to try and get rid of it.” 

“Prompto…” The sadness he heard in Ignis’ voice made him feel worse, as he tried to calm himself down. “You may have seen some things that made you feel that way, but I can assure you that you are a real person. Very real.” His wrist was brought up to Ignis’ face, and another loud sob left his throat as he watched Ignis press a kiss to the healing wound, and then continued to kiss along the raised lines of his mark. “This is why you always wore that band in high school.” 

“I could never tell you guys.” He sniffled, trying to control his emotions as he looked at Ignis’ scarred face. Wanting to share the same connection with him, he leaned forward and kissed the scar covering his left eye. “You’re never going to be able to see again, are you?” 

“No.” Ignis whispered, shaking his head a little. “It was the price I paid to make sure that Noctis would remain safe.” 

He clung tight to Ignis, as they held each other close, not at all expecting that admission to leave his mouth. He always knew that there had to have been a reason that Ignis had done something to himself, because he knew that Ignis was careful - he knew how to attack and hold his own. The blindness had not made any sense, but hearing that - it was like a lightbulb went off in his head as he understood he did what had to be done. Much like himself, with the accident of Noctis pushing him off the train. He thought that the barcode meant bad things about him, which was why he tried to take it away by burning himself, but he knew Ignis was right. He was his own person - it didn’t matter. 

Turning his head slightly, Prompto found Ignis’ lips with his own, and began to kiss him. He expected him to do it once and be done with it, but they both kept returning to each other’s lips, sharing desperate kisses which quickly turned into passionate ones. Prompto moved himself to lay on top of Ignis, who didn’t seem to protest at the shift in positions, as they continued to kiss each other with a quiet madness. He started to roll his hips, moaning against Ignis’ lips as he felt their arousals line up. 

Hands touched his waist, and he moved at the pace that Ignis set for the two of them, his own lust taking over his body as he rubbed his arousal right up against Ignis’. It didn’t take long for him to come, his underwear becoming damp with the fluid of his orgasm. He heard Ignis moan low, then felt more dampness push against his own wet underwear, knowing that Ignis had had the same outcome as himself. He rolled off of him and grabbed them a towel from the bathroom, and took care to get Ignis all tidied up before he got himself all fixed up, discarding his underwear. 

They lay naked together under the covers, sharing unhurried kisses with one another now. “How long do you think we’re going to have to stay here for?” He asked, as they got comfortable with one another under the blankets. “Think we’ll be back in Lestallum by the weekend?” 

“It might be longer.” Ignis shook his head. “I heard Cor and Gladio talking - seems that there’s been a lot of daemon activity throughout Lucis.” 

“Then I guess we’ve got our work cut out for us.” He wasn’t afraid of standing up to those creatures - not when he knew they had to protect the kingdom while Noctis was trapped inside the Crystal. “How long do you think he’s going to be gone?” 

“I have no idea.” He could tell that Ignis was upset by that fact, as he would be too. Living with the unknown wasn’t ever something he liked to deal with. “But, what I do know is that you and I are together.” 

“Together, together?” 

“I would like that.” 

Lifting up his head, he looked at the smile on Ignis’ face and gave a nod of his head. “I’d like it too, Iggy.” Leaning forward, he kissed him directly on the lips. 

“I’m glad, Prompto.”

He closed his eyes, and listened to Ignis start to snore while listening to the gentle lapping of the waves at the base of their hotel room. Noctis was gone - he was going to be gone for a long time, but at least he had his own little bit of happiness that wasn’t going to go away. Ignis could have really laid into him about his self harm, but instead he showed him why it wasn’t a bad scar to have - either the barcode or the burn that was healing. Ignis accepted him for who he was, and that was something he would always cherish. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep to the world, and would wake up with his lover tomorrow. They would continue on, making the world ready for their King’s eventual return. 


End file.
